


Behind Getting Along

by louquorice



Series: Hope's Peak Academy AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Companion Piece, Danganronpa V3 centric, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, can be considered a stand alone from the main fic tho, class 77 and 78 show up too but I wont tag them unless they all finally appear, great gozu is the homeroom teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louquorice/pseuds/louquorice
Summary: It's difficult trying to keep a class of dysfunctional teenagers from falling apart. But when the house of cards fall, it's a beautiful disaster.--Expanded snippets of the V3 Kids' school/dorm life adventures that isn't explicitly shown inGetting Along Like A Killer Harmony





	1. Allegro

**Author's Note:**

> A companion fic, so to speak~
> 
> It's unrelated one-shots still kinda related because they happen concurrently with the main fic  
> (the stories would mostly be shippy in nature, since I won't give it that much spotlight on GALAKH now that I have a working plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter works as the Prologue Chapter prior to the creation of the Class 79A group chat at [Getting Along Like A Killer Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818044/chapters/34289031) with Kaede's POV so it emulates canon lol
> 
> Also, this is a bonus chapter (depending on which one you read first lol) as an apology for not updating the main fic last Saturday. I already drafted the chapter but I got distracted with writing this, and drawing cover art stuff.  
> And as always, I don't have a beta and I wrote this for 10 hours straight so I might not have proofread this properly.

**Allegro**

_n._  (music) a tempo marking indicating to play fast, quickly and bright. It is often the first movement or introduction in a symphony.

 

_04/07/2018 08:17AM_

 

“A blonde walks into a school... wow, sounds like a bad set-up of a terrible joke.”

 

The girl glances at the map again, making sure she was headed the right way. The walk across the campus was a quiet, uneventful one, with only the sound of her trolley bag scraping behind her. She greets anyone she passes by with a short wave and a polite smile, and they kindly reciprocate.

 

When the dorm building came into view, she can't help but marvel the structure. The dorm followed a typical contemporary and sleek architectural design; focused on angular shapes, a simple color scheme and lots of wide windows. From the looks of it, the building was about four stories high and could fit around 30 people. Understandably so, since the whole class 79, sections A and B, were sharing that structure. Although she wonders if they would share it communally or segregated by section. She hopes it would be the former, after all, she likes making friends. Speaking of friends, a familiar face with an all too familiar hat sees her approaching and immediately brisk walks toward her, lugging their bag along.

 

“Hey Shu! What are you doing all alone outside?” she says. Judging by his personality though, she already knows the answer.

 

The capped, dark-haired boy hugs her when she was close enough. “Oh thank Kami you're finally here, Kaede!” When they break away after the hug, he says, “And don't give me that, you already know why.”

 

Kaede giggles and shrugs. “Honestly, Saihara Shuichi, when will you ever break out of your shell?”

 

“Probably when I get to solve a case again, which is never,” Saihara says as they walk toward the dorm.

 

“Ugh, don't be such a downer!” Kaede punches his arm playfully, although it might have been a bit too forceful seeing as he winced and rubbed his arm afterwards. “Oops, sorry! But really, stop selling yourself short! I'm sure you'll be a fine detective.”

 

“As expected from my bestfriend who I definitely paid to say that,” he says in a somber tone while shaking his head. However, the corners of his mouth were quirking upward.

 

Kaede just rolls her eyes. They continue their walk toward the dorm chatting about the mundanity of life like disillusioned teenagers, an odd topic but it was mostly at the behest of Saihara. They were a few feet away from the dorm when an auburn-haired girl with a camera approaches them. As she expected, Saihara slows his pace so he trails behind her.  _Oh Shu..._

 

“Hi! You must be from Class 79? I'm Koizumi Mahiru of 77B, the Ultimate Photographer,” she says, extending her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Koizumi-sempai.” Kaede exchanges handshakes with her. “Yep! Both of us from section A. I'm  **Akamatsu Kaede** , the  **Ultimate Pianist** ,” she gestures at Saihara, who waves his hand meekly, “and this is  **Saihara Shuichi** , the  **Ultimate Detective**. He's not mute, mind you, just really shy.”

 

Koizumi raises her eyebrow at Saihara, who immediately looks down. She purses her lips, opens her mouth but then closes it not long after. “Right! Please follow me,” she says instead, ushering them to walk to the dorm's veranda.

 

They don't enter the first door however, and Koizumi further leads them to the one beyond that. “This building is separated by section, sadly,” she says. Kaede visibly deflates at that. “It's because of an incident caused by our class with the A section when we were freshmen, sorry about that.” Koizumi pats Kaede's shoulder, seeing that she was still pouting.

 

They pass by a huge glass pane that apparently gives you a clear view of the living room. Kaede sees a couple of people lounging about already, one of them sparing a glance at them.  _The guy looks familiar..._  She feels Saihara clasp his hand on her right forearm (which was dragging her trolley bag), and squeezing it. She doesn't look at him, only moves her free hand to place it on top of Saihara's own and squeezes back.

 

“Alright, here we are, Class 79A's part of the dorm,” Koizumi says. She fishes a number of keys from her pocket and rummaged through them, holding up some to check for the names. “Let's see... Akamatsu... and... Saihara. Got it.” She hands them their respective keys, “The other ones are for the front and back door of the dorm. Don't lose them, m'kay? Heard the higher ups were planning to change this into a card system in the middle of the school year, but still, don't lose your keys.”

 

“No problem. Thank you sempai!” Kaede bows, Saihara wordlessly following suit.

 

“I'm supposed to give a short tour of the dorm but I think you can manage learning the floorplan on your own, Akamatsu-san. You seem very self-confident and independent,” Koizumi says.

 

Kaede chuckles at that, ducking her head shyly for a moment before saying, “You give me too much credit, sempai.”

 

Koizumi smiles at her. “I'll be-- Oh, I almost forgot! May I take a picture of you both? This is for the Class 79's first year scrapbook. It's something I started doing back when I was a freshman, then I ended up making Class 78 one too. So, I guess this is a yearly tradition for me. I just think it's a nice way to commemorate your first year, given that it's the awkward getting-to-know stage.”

 

“That's very nice of you, Koizumi-sempai. It's an amazing and heartfelt gesture. Hopefully, someone continues that tradition, even if they aren't a photographer. Oh, and of course!” Kaede glances at Saihara, and he gives her a look, “And Shu doesn't mind too.”

 

Koizumi tilts her head. “Are you guys, like, lovers or something?”

 

Kaede raises her hand defensively, “Oh, no, no, we're not--”

 

“I'm gay,” Saihara merely blurts out. Kaede narrows her eyes at him, a playful smirk on her lips.  _Seriously, Shu, that's the first thing you say after all this time?_

 

The photographer laughs earnestly. “I see. Now, I don't want to keep you from getting to know your classmates.” She holds up the camera. “Smile.”

 

After taking their picture, Koizumi bids them both farewell and walks back to her self-appointed spot at the foot of the dorm entrance.

 

When the photographer was a distance away, Kaede pokes Saihara's face. “You're unbelievable, Shuichi.”

 

The detective shrugs. “What? I have to assert my alpha gayness.”

 

“How I wish you're this sassy when we introduce ourselves in a while.”

 

“No, wait, I'm not ready, Kae--”

 

“Yoink, too late.” Kaede opens the door. At once, they are greeted by the sight of a myriad of meticulously arranged footwear at the  _genkan_.

 

“Wow, I feel like disturbing the arrangement would incur me the wrath of a mother,” Kaede says as she begins to remove her shoes. From the corner of her eye, she sees Saihara nod his head in agreement.

 

“Not necessarily. You may leave your footwear however you please, and I shall arrange them afterwards.”

 

Kaede instantly looks up at the source of the voice, a rehearsed introduction at the tip of her mouth but her ability to speak suddenly evades her. She was looking at a tall, slender young woman dressed in what seems to be a simple maid outfit. The girl had aristocratic facial features; upturned warm green eyes, tall nose, thin lips and a sharp jawline. Her sandy blonde short hair was parted to the side, her bangs covering the left half of her beautiful face.

 

Kaede fumbles a bit, but manages to choke out a passable introduction. Saihara gives her a knowing look, and ultimately introduces himself.

 

The tall woman bows. “Pleased to meet you, Akamatsu-san and Saihara-san. My name is  **Tojo Kirumi** , the  **Ultimate Maid**. Please let me know if you require my service.”

 

 _Oh Kami, she's as elegant as she looks._  Kaede swallows, but manages to compose herself. “The Ultimate Maid? Wow, that sounds like a cool talent.”  _Real smooth, Kaede._  She hears Saihara snickering and sends him a pointed glare. Tojo offers them indoor slippers and they put them on.

 

“Ah, I've heard of you, Tojo-san. An Ultimate with incredible intellect and dedication, it is said you could perfectly complete any task with practiced efficiency,” Saihara says, adjusting his cap.

 

“She's that amazing?” Kaede gasps.  _How come I've never heard of her? Oh right, piano._

 

Tojo shakes her head. “That is quite an exaggeration, Saihara-san. I could not complete any task given to me that goes beyond my capabilities, especially unreasonable ones.”

 

“I've also heard that you were hired as a bodyguard for several foreign dignitaries,” Saihara continues.

 

“Employed as a maid, not a bodyguard.”

 

“Still, you've been hired by many important people! That's pretty amazing,” Kaede exclaims.

 

“And you've performed for an aristocrat in Europe.” Tojo says, the comment completely disarming Kaede.  _She knows that?! Now I feel bad I've never heard of her._

 

The pianist waves it off. “It was a concerto, so I was just playing from the background.”

 

“If I remembered correctly, it was a piano concerto and by its definition, a musical composition for a solo instrument accompanied by an orchestra, that would mean you were performing front and center.” Tojo says, raising an eyebrow (or it could be both, Kaede couldn't tell).

 

Saihara chuckles. “Hah, it seems your reputation also precedes you, Kaede.” The blonde groans into her hands.  _I'm going to be known as the Piano Freak here too, in a class of Ultimates?! Also, hot damn, she's smart._

 

“I should not be keeping you, I am sure you would like to see your rooms and the rest of the dorm. Would you like any help regarding your luggage?” Tojo asks.

 

Kaede shakes her head. “No need, Tojo-san! We can manage. Thank you for the offer though.”

 

“If that is what you wish. I will be in the kitchen if you are in need of my assistance,” Tojo curtsies, then walks off to a room just right of the living room near the staircase.

 

Once the maid was out of earshot, Saihara turns to Kaede, a smug expression plastered on his face. “Hi, I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate disaster bisexual,” he says, making a humorous impersonation of his bestfriend with a terrible falsetto voice. Kaede swats his arm, but couldn't keep herself from giggling at Saihara's antics. They make their way to the living room, just beyond the  _genkan_.

 

The Living Room was quite spacious. There were three black and white sofas surrounding a modest coffee table with a deep red, fluffy carpet underneath at the center of the room. A huge flat screen TV propped on the wall, along with an assortment of paintings decorating the rest of the free space. A table and chair arrangement was located near the huge window that gives you a good view of the outside. The furniture was simple but sleek in design. There was a counter and several bar stools just at the mouth of the entryway.

 

“This is too fancy for a school dorm,” Kaede says as she further surveys her surroundings.

 

“I know, right? It's like they don't want us to ever go home,” A green-haired boy says as he approaches them. A wave of familiarity instantly hits Kaede as she automatically extends her hand at the boy.

 

“Oh, you're  **Amami Rantaro**!” she says, the boy reciprocating her handshake. “You really travel a lot, and not just to common tourist spots. I'm subscribed to your Youtube channel that's why I know.” Amami was very well known in the internet world. He was a good-looking guy with an enigmatic personality on top of his Youtube content being top quality tier.

 

Amami chuckles, “Ah, I see you are a woman of culture as well.” Kaede giggles at that and she spots Saihara looking away, apparently flustered by the encounter.  _Heh, it's my turn to tease_. She promptly introduces herself, Saihara also doing so not long after.

 

“A pianist and a detective, you both make quite a cute pair,” the traveler nonchalantly says.

 

Kaede opens her mouth to say something but Saihara cuts her off with his “I'm gay” declaration. She wonders how many more times he would repeat that for the rest of the day.

 

“Oh shit, me too!” Amami says in a comical manner, resting both hands on Saihara's shoulder. Specks of red bloom on Saihara's otherwise very pale face and he looks down. The contact was short-lived, Amami breaks away to turn around and address the bespectacled girl placidly sitting on one of the sofas, a tablet in hand. “Hey, Mugi, come over here!”

 

The girl doesn't appear to hear, and Amami makes his way to her and yanks the earphone from one of her ears. She obviously bristles at his act, “Ow, what the heck, Taro?!” He merely tilts his head toward the pianist's and detective's direction. The girl trains her gaze at them and her eyes widen in realization. “O-oh! Right, I'm sorry!” She abruptly stands up, the tablet falling to the floor, the fluffy carpeting luckily cushioning the impact. Kaede hears her mutter a curse as she picks it up. She quickly inspects it before gingerly placing it on the coffee table. She then hurries toward them.  _Oh, she's the nervous type..._

 

“Hello, I'm  **Shirogane Tsumugi** , the  **Ultimate Cosplayer** ,” the cerulean-haired girl says. By the plain clothing she was wearing, it wasn't easily discernible that she was a cosplayer. Then again, cosplayers don't always just remain in cosplay. Shirogane, by all standards, was attractive. She had teal-colored, almond eyes perfectly framed by her glasses, a cute nose and a round face. By the way her shirt clings to her body, Kaede could tell Shirogane has a nice figure. Saihara introduces himself first.

 

“Hey sexy, I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist.” Kaede says, holding out her hand. Shirogane looks stunned, her eyes wide, mouth agape and a faint blush dusting her cheeks but eventually manages to return a handshake.

 

Amami wolf whistles from beside them, “Oh, smooth.” Saihara shakes his head disapprovingly but otherwise says nothing.

 

It takes Kaede a fraction of a second to realize she hasn't let go of Shirogane's hand yet and the girl looked like a nervous wreck, likely unable to formulate a proper response to her.  _Whoops._ “Ah, Shirogane-san, that's a cute nail polish you have there.” The cosplayer's face lights up and they finally break away.

 

“Yes, I painted this myself. It's quite fun to do, you could say this is another hobby of mine,” Shirogane says, holding her hand up with the palm face down. The base color of the nail polish was black and at the center of the nail was an intricate print of emblem designs colored Red, White, Dark Violet and Yellow, only the pinky finger free from any design likely because the nail was far too small for her to paint on.

 

Kaede grabs the cosplayer's hand (flustering her again) to take an even closer look, Saihara also taking a peek from behind her. “That's very impressive, Shirogane-san! You painted that design manually? I should get you to do my nails sometime.”

 

“Ah no, t-the designs are from a print--”

 

“If you want your nails with manually painted designs, go to me, Akamatsu-san,” Amami says, showing off his hand with beautiful nail art too. The base color was deep brown, and a painting of an avocado at the center. The blonde blinks at the choice of design, but doesn't comment on it. She hears Shirogane mutter 'normie' under her breath, and doesn't comment on that too.

 

Saihara tugs at the pianist's shirt and she understands the meaning behind the gesture. Kaede beams at Shirogane and Amami. “Manicure sessions? Count me in. Me and Shu gotta get these to our rooms now, though,” she says, gesturing at their bags. “We can talk again later though. We'll see you around.”

 

“Of course, it's been nice meeting you, Akamatsu-san, Saihara-kun,” Amami says. “Girls area on the second floor, guys on third.” Kaede thanks him, and the duo make their way to the stairs when the front door opens again with a new classmate shuffling in, Amami instantly greeting them.

 

Kaede was also about to welcome them when Saihara gives her a pleading look. “Kaecchan, can the formalities wait? We still need to get these to our room.” She apologizes with a sheepish smile and they make their way upstairs.

 

When they reach the second floor, Kaede looks around. The floor was mahogany wood and the walls were white, but it appears that an intricate carving of The Great Wave off Kanagawa was etched on it. Potted plants and a few paintings served as decorations. Another set of stairs led to the third floor, but otherwise that was a dead end. The first door on that floor has the nameplate 'Harukawa' then to the left is a hallway toward the rest of the rooms.  _This room seems isolated from the rest... I'm surely going to befriend the person here._  “Okay, this is where we separate. For now, anyway,” Kaede says as she turns to Saihara, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can you go with me?”

 

Kaede smirks. “I would but... you did say we still need to get our things to our rooms.” Seeing Saihara was frowning at her, she pouts, “come on, Shu. You can survive getting yourself from this point to your room. I'll see you later, okay?”

 

Saihara heaves a sigh, but relents anyway. He adjusts his cap before trudging up the stairs, his bestfriend watching as he does. When he reaches the mouth of the third floor, Kaede gives him a smile and a thumbs up, and he returns with an uneasy smile. He walks out of sight and the pianist makes her way to her own room.

 

Kaede crosses the hallway, looking down at the living room as she does. The new arrival was still with Amami and Shirogane, and a new face was also there with them.  _Ah, I'll get to know them all eventually._  She feels giddy at the thought of befriending all of her classmates.  _But first, to my room..._  The first door after the hallway was to the right side and it belonged to 'Chabashira,' then opposite to that and a few steps away was for 'Iruma,' next is 'Shirogane,' then further more is 'Yonaga,' and finally her room. For good measure, she checks the last two rooms beyond hers. The one opposite to her's belonged to 'Yumeno' and the room beside her's was Tojo's. There was a huge window at the end of the hallway, showing a view of 79B's part of the dorm.

 

Hearing a door close behind her, she turns to see a girl with long dark brown hair in loose braids standing outside the first door past the hallway. “Hi! I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. You must be Chabashira-san?”

 

The girl practically bounces toward her. “Yes! That's me! My name is  **Chabashira Tenko** , the  **Ultimate Aikido Master**. It's always so nice to meet a fellow girl!” Unconventionally, the girl gives Kaede a hug instead of a handshake, which she happily returns despite the initial surprise. Basing on how the hug felt and given the nature of her talent, the pianist surmises that Chabashira was quite strong and athletic, traits that seemed downplayed by her cute face.

 

Both girls break away from the hug. “You know, I've always imagined Aikido Masters to be huge, burly guys but you're really cute,” Kaede says.

 

A deep shade of red instantly spreads across the aikido master's face. “Cute? Wah, no... please don't say that... I-I'm not cute...”

 

“Huh? Why don't you think so?”

 

“Well, m-my face contorts unpleasantly when I enjoy drinking a protein shake, and I dress h-horribly in casual wear.” Chabashira fidgets, not making eye contact with Kaede.

 

She eyes the brunette's getup; a white tank top beneath a navy blue workout jacket with matching jogger pants.  _She's dressed alright now but she probably just regards it as her exercise clothes._  “Hm, I see. But those don't really make you any less cute though.”

 

“A-Akamatsu-san, you can't keep saying that. Tenko will get the wrong ideas!”

 

Kaede giggles. “Sorry, sorry! I'll see you around, Chabashira-san. I still have to settle down in my room. I haven't entered it yet, to be honest.” She inserts the key into the doorknob and turns it, a resounding soft click following after.

 

“Well, you seem like you want to make friends first. Now, Tenko will leave you to it. See you, Akamatsu-san!” Chabashira says before dashing away downstairs.  _She's really an active and energetic person._

 

Kaede finally enters her room, gingerly closing the door behind her. She takes in the sight of what she would consider to be her second home for the next couple of years. Consistent with the minimalist motif of the dorm, her room was contemporary and sleek. It had white walls and a deep blue carpeted floor. The cabinets and desks were dark grey with silver handles. Her bed was black, the pillowcase and blanket were white accented by the red comforter. The only anomaly in the room was the pink ceiling decorated by white musical notes. Turning on the lights, she notices that those notes refract light, making it glitter when exposed to brightness.  _That's cute a feature... I wonder if the others' room are like this._ Other than that, the room was devoid of any other decoration.

 

The bulk of her things (which was moved here days ago) were still rightfully in their boxes sitting on one corner of the room, her portable piano resting on top of them. She walks toward the wide window and surveys the view outside. Her room was apparently located at the back portion of the 79 dorm as it overlooks the patio and garden area shared by all three dormitories.

 

Next, she goes to the bathroom and like her bedroom, it followed the dark colors, red and white color scheme. It was composed of standard shower, a toilet bowl with a bidet, a sink and a huge mirror. After further inspecting the small area, she decides to take a quick nap before unpacking her things.

 

–

It was 12:26PM by the time Kaede slinks out of her room, having just finished unboxing and arranging her things. The smell of food wafting through the air immediately interests her and quickly makes her way downstairs. She passes by two new faces and Chabashira lounging in the living room and she politely waves at them, the aikido master returning the gesture, as well as the dark-skinned girl beside her.  _Ooh, must be a foreigner._

 

She enters the kitchen, and Tojo greets her while handing her a plate and utensils, before ushering her to the table. Someone was already there partaking a meal. The maid subsequently walks back to a corner of the kitchen and stands idly, awaiting for anyone who asks for her assistance. Before she takes a seat, she faces Tojo and asks, "Have you already eaten yet, Tojo-san? You can join us."

 

Tojo offers a polite smile. "Thank you for the offer, Akamatsu-san, but I shall have lunch once everyone is done. Please, enjoy your meal."

 

Kaede smiles back, her gaze lingering some seconds too long before she mentally snaps herself out of it and makes her way to the table. She sits next to the person already there; someone with long black hair, hooded, narrow eyes, a sharp chin and thin lips. Kaede isn't sure whether they are a boy or a girl, either way, they are undoubtedly pretty.

 

Seeing that they were under scrutiny, they look up at her. “Ah, you must be Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, yes?”

 

Kaede nods, “Yeah, that's me. I... wow, you've heard of me?”

 

“As someone who studies human behavior and societies, both past and present, you'd be delighted to know I am very interested in period pieces such as baroque and renaissance music, and as such, I've come to know your name, as someone who is a virtuoso of classical music.”

 

“Ah, that's... geez, people really give me too much credit,” Kaede says, scratching her cheek. “Um, it's nice to meet you...”

 

“ **Shinguji Korekiyo** ,  **Ultimate Anthropologist** ,” Shinguji replies.

 

“Nice to meet you, Shinguji-san!” Kaede finally takes a seat at the table. “Say, do you have preferred pronouns?”

 

“That is polite of you to ask, Akamatsu-san. I go by 'he/him' although I do not mind 'they/them.'”

 

“Alright, noted!”

 

Shinguji continues eating while Kaede takes a generous helping of carbonara from the serving plate. Another new face enters the kitchen, a rather huge, muscular boy with messy brown hair and tanned skin.

 

“Gonta is very hungry, so he is excited to eat!” the boy exclaims. Like clockwork, Tojo greets him, then hands him a plate and utensils. The hulking boy takes a seat across the pianist, to the left of the anthropologist. Shinguji greets the boy and Kaede introduces herself.

 

“Hello, Akamatsu-san,” Gokuhara says, waving his hand. “I'm  **Gokuhara Gonta** , the  **Ultimate Entomologist**! Gonta prefers being called by first name! But it's okay if you're not comfortable by it!”

 

“That shouldn't be a problem, Gonta-kun,” Kaede says and Gokuhara smiles at her.

 

“Gonta loves bugs and is a friend to all bugs! Does Akamatsu-san like bugs too?”

 

“Hm, not really...”

 

“Akamatsu-san hates bugs?!” Gokuhara slams his fist at the table, startling Kaede. His deep set red eyes turning intense in the moment, his hair wildly flaring with emotion. She looks at Shinguji with pleading eyes but he only gives her a look.  _Okay, so I'm fixing this myself..._

 

“I never said I hated them, Gonta-kun!” Kaede raises her arms defensively, “it's just... I find some bugs a little scary, but if you can teach me more about them, maybe they won't seem scary afterwards? Sometimes you could get scared when you don't know anything about something.”

 

Shinguji quirks an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth twitches upward. Gokuhara seems to calm down not long after.

 

“Gonta is sorry for getting mad! It wasn't very gentleman-like of Gonta.” He pouts, looking down at his still empty plate. “Gonta wants to be a good gentleman and isn't really making any good progress.” He gazes at Kaede, and she gives him an small smile. “Oh, and Gonta understands! Gonta can teach Akamatsu-san more about bugs so she'll know more and stop being afraid!”

 

“Yes, that would be great, Gonta-kun,” Kaede says, twirling a fork full of carbonara.

 

“We can start later!”

 

“Maybe not later, Gonta-kun. I... uh, have to play the piano.”

 

“Oh, okay! Next time, then!”

 

Shinguji laughs at the sight.

 

–

After an eventful lunch with Shinguji and Gokuhara, one that was spent with a lively discussion of a hodgepodge of topics, Kaede eases into the living room and joins Chabashira and her companions on the sofa. The dark-skinned girl with platinum blonde hair beckons her to sit beside her, while the auburn-haired short girl seems to be asleep on Chabashira's lap.

 

“Hello, Akamatsu-san! Did you enjoy lunch?” Chabashira asks.

 

Kaede relaxes into the sofa. “Heh, it was lovely talking to Shinguji-kun and Gonta-kun over good food.”

 

“Oh, Tenko just means if you enjoyed Tojo-san's cooking, nevermind the degenerate menaces.”

 

“Uh, the what?”

 

“Tenko doesn't like men! She would throw one across the room if one of them touched her!” The dark-skinned girl pipes up from beside her, a big smile on her face.

 

Chabashira nods her head sagely. “Angie-san is right! Boys are awful, don't you agree, Akamatsu-san?”

 

Learning from her 'altercation' with Gokuhara earlier, Kaede smiles uneasily and says, “I won't confirm or deny anything.” She fully faces the platinum blonde girl and introduces herself, holding out a hand.

 

“Helloooo Kaede, I am  **Angie Yonoga**! The  **Ultimate Artist** , yahoo!” Yonaga says, shaking her hand. Her introduction was in English, but she seems to speak good Japanese earlier on.

 

It took awhile for Kaede to form a reply as her grasp on English wasn't that good yet. “Oh, so you really are a foreigner, Angie-san...”

 

“Yeppers, Angie is from the West! From an island west of the mainland Americas!” She's back to Japanese again. Kaede wonders just how long she's been staying in Japan and/or learning their language.

 

“Ah, I see. From Hawaii, then?”

 

“Nyahaha! Kaede is good at geography, huh? It's close! But Angie is from an island no colonizer has yet set foot on, nor did we make ourselves known to the world! That's why Angie's island isn't on the map.” The smile on Yonaga's face never once faltered.

 

“That's... cool.”

 

“Coolio indeed! In Angie's island, we do a lot of cool stuff! Like orgies and blood sacrifices!”

 

Kaede pales at her words. Chabashira coughs, getting her attention. “What Angie-san means with orgies is group activities, like fruit harvesting and yoga. With blood sacrifices, she means a bloodletting drive...”

 

“Right, of course,” Kaede says, not entirely placated with such explanation. Yonaga, on the other hand, just cackles, further making the pianist uncomfortable. The girl lying on the couch and resting her head on Chabashira's lap stirs.

 

“Oh, who's that?” Kaede asks, voice low.

 

Chabashira strokes the girl's hair. “This is  **Yumeno Himiko** , the Ultimate Mage.”

 

“A mage? That's awesome!”

 

Yonaga nudges the blonde. “But her official title is the  **Ultimate Magician**.”

 

As if on cue, the small girl instantly hoists herself up and looks at their direction, eyes narrowed. Her face wasn't really good at being menacing however. “I'm a mage,” she says, voice static.

 

Kaede decides to humor her a bit. “I'd love to see a demonstration of your mage spells, Yumeno-chan!”

 

“Nyeh, I don't really have enough MP to perform anything...”

 

“Hmm, but what type of magic can you do?”

 

“I can tell which card you picked, pull rabbits out of hats and make coins disappear. And if I'm in the mood, I can even saw a person in half.”

 

_Those are just your run-of-the-mill Magician's tricks..._

 

–

After Kaede engages in small talk with the trio for about an hour, she excuses herself and looks for Saihara. To the left of the living room was a hallway that led to another lounging area, one that was more intended to be a study hall given the sets of chairs and tables. There were two doors that further led into somewhere inside the dorm and a glass pane sliding door that led to the common area. She doesn't inspect the two doors, as she spots Saihara out in the garden with a purple-haired boy and a short, brown-haired boy and makes her way to them. Saihara waves at her when he sees her and meets her halfway.

 

“Kaecchan! Finally, it's been a pain socializing without your malevolent presence,” Saihara says while hooking his arm with her's. Kaede snorts. “Oh, and I think I've met a guy version of you,” he continues, earning him a raised eyebrow from her. He points to the purple-haired boy. “Him, he's so like you, but a guy.”

 

Kaede giggles. “I take it you'd have a more successful romantic relationship with him then?”

 

Saihara is a blushing mess again. He flicks her cheek, and says, “Jeez, not so loud.” Kaede gives him a knowing look, but otherwise keeps her mouth shut as they're a few inches away from the duo by the tree. The pianist immediately introduces herself with a wave.

 

The tall, purple-haired boy, seeing their linked arms, looks taken aback. “Huh, I thought you're--”

 

“Yes, I'm gay,” Saihara says.

 

Kaede giggles, placing her free hand across her face and shaking her head faintly. “Yes, he is. I swear.”

 

The tall boy laughs animatedly. “Right, right. The name's  **Momota Kaito**. The  **Ultimate Astronaut** , at your service,” he says, holding out his hand. Kaede extends her own, intending to give him a handshake but Momota quickly grabs her hand and places a chaste kiss on it.

 

The pianist blinks rapidly, stunned, then narrows her eyes at him with a smirk on her mouth. “Very bold of you, Momota-kun.”

 

“A pretty girl such as yourself deserves the best treatment from a man. Girls should be treated delicately!”

 

Kaede sucks in a breath and turns to Saihara, giving him a pointed look.  _Kami, Shuichi, you failed to mention this guy is a bit sexist._  The detective just shrugs. She reorients herself and turns to the short, brown-haired boy. “And you are...?”

 

“Really, you don't know the greatest tennis player of all time?!” Momota exclaims.

 

“Pipe down, Momota. I can introduce myself. I'm  **Hoshi Ryoma** ,  **Ultimate Pro Tennis Player** ,” he says, extending a hand and Kaede reciprocates the gesture. She's surprised to hear he has such a deep voice for someone who looks so child-like.

 

Kaede strokes her chin. “Hoshi Ryoma... I think I've seen... heard of that name before. You won straight championships in the Japan Open?”

 

“Huh, you watch tennis?”

 

“Uh, well no. But my dad does, he likes talking about it during dinner. Kind of why I didn't recognize you despite hearing of your name...”

 

“Expected nothing less. Girls don't watch sports,” Momota says, shrugging.

 

“Now I understand Chabashira-san's sentiments...” Kaede mutters under her breath, but Momota appears to hear her.

 

“Oh man! Chabashira's crazy! You shouldn't hang around her too much, Akamatsu! She's hell-bent in destroying patriarchy!”

 

“A perfectly reasonable desire, if you ask me,” Kaede says. She unhooks her arms from Saihara, and pats his shoulder. “Well, I better go before all this testosterone overwhelms me...” Surprisingly, her bestfriend doesn't protest and merely nods his head.

 

“Good call,” Hoshi says. Momota opens his mouth, and Kaede escapes before he could let out a word.

 

She curses her luck though, as she still clearly heard Momota cry out, “Eh? What's wrong with too much man juice?!”

 

–

 

Back in the study room, she decides to finally inspect the other two doors. The black door with a red doorframe apparently leads to a unisex comfort room. Inside was four closed stalls, two urinals, a huge medicine cabinet and a full length mirror. She doesn't loiter for long and checks the other door; silver in color with a computer symbol etched on the upper part of the door.  _A computer room perhaps?_

 

She peeks inside, only to see that it wasn't a computer room. The room was made to be dim, but there were countless sources of illumination, such as the many arcade machines, the blacklight from the edges of the ceiling and the LED light flooring.  _Wow, I never expected a game room!_

 

Although fascinated, she didn't intend in sticking around but among the background noise coming from the arcades, she hears snippets of a conversation from the back of the room, the other person particularly stressed. She makes her way inside, silently shutting the door behind her as she does. Being stealthy wasn't really her intention, but she doesn't want her presence to be known so soon.

 

“Do not take any step closer!” one of them shouts.

 

“Hey, c'mon! Just wanna be friends!” the other replies.

 

“No! You are trying to touch me inappropriately!”

 

“Jeez, Keeboy. I'm not trying to molest you.”

 

“Still, do not come any closer! Or I'm calling my father!”

 

“Invoking your dad's authority? Oh my gosh, you are such a wimp.”

 

“H-How dare you?!” This person's voice was starting to crack and Kaede decides it's time to come between them.

 

“What's going on here?” she asks, voice firm.

 

The boy with light hair staggers to her instantly. “You are my savior! That boy,” he points at the smaller boy with dark hair, “he keeps terrorizing me!”

 

The smaller boy scoffs. “I did no such thing.”

 

Kaede places her hands on her hips. “I've heard enough of your prior conversation to know that you're lying.”

 

The smaller boy clutches his chest, a somber look on his face. “Ack, you got me Miss Ultimate Pianist.”

 

“Y-You know who I a--”

 

“Not your name. I just know you're the Ultimate Pianist. You wear musical hairpins, there's a piano design print on your shirt, along with the statement 'married to a piano.' It's safe to say that's related to your talent. It's a very ham-fisted way of showcasing it, just so you know.”

 

Kaede's eye twitches and her lips set into a line.  _I knew wearing this shirt was a bad idea._  She sighs. “And who might you be, wise guy?”

 

The smaller boy shakes his pointer finger. “Ah, ah. That's for me to know and for you to find out.”

 

Kaede rolls her eyes. “That's fine. I don't really need to know right away.” She turns to the boy with light hair, smiles, and extends a hand at him. “I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist. And you are?”

 

“A-Ah, I am  **Iidabashi Kiibo** , the  **Ultimate Robotics Engineer**. I am glad to have finally known the name of my savior!” Instead of giving her a handshake, he balls his hand into a fist and holds it out to Kaede, perplexing her for a moment before balling her own hand into a fist and gives him a very awkward fistbump. The smaller boy snickers.

 

“Robotics Engineer, huh? So do you, assemble robots or something?” She asks in an attempt to stave of the initial awkwardness.

 

“Yes! I am also capable of designing technological blueprints and enhancements, but I mostly focus on assembling them.”

 

“That's amazing, talents like that can really help the world become a better place.”

 

Iidabashi gives her an earnest smile. “Yes, thank you for that belief, Akamatsu-san!”

 

“What a boring way to show off. My turn!” The smaller boy places his hands behind his head. “I'm  **Ouma Kokichi** , the  **Ultimate Supreme Leader**!”

 

Kaede eyes him impassively. “I didn't think you would cave in so quickly for me to know who you are.”

 

“Well, you seem smart for a dumb blonde.” Ouma says in a matter-of-fact manner, making Kaede bristle. “Besides, bold of you to assume you already know who I am just from knowing my name.”

 

 _He's even more exasperating to talk to than Momota-kun._  Kaede holds her tongue from saying something too unpleasant, and instead asks, “So, you're a dictator?”

 

“You're funny, Akamatsu-chan. And you really are smart! I should give you a gold star. Yep, I am a dictator... of an underground crime organization! I have like, a million members world wide!”

 

“That is obviously false!” Iidabashi says, pointing a finger at the smaller boy.

 

“Oh, what do you know, Keeboy. You barely went outside your whole life.”

 

“Hey, quit being an ass to him.” Kaede crosses her arms, irritation evident on her face.

 

Ouma groans. “Guh, another mom friend. Great!”

 

Kaede rolls her eyes then takes Iidabashi by the arm. “Let's go, Iidabashi-kun.” They were halfway toward the exit when Ouma exclaims, “Is fucking a robot your kink, Akamatsu-chan?”

 

–

At the study hall, Kaede was now able to take a good look at Iidabashi's features that was otherwise indiscernible under the dim lighting. He was deathly pale, has round, mechanical blue eyes, a button nose, and spiky white hair parted to the side.

 

“Thank you again, Akamatsu-san. I am in your debt,” he says.

 

“Oh, don't worry about that, Iidaba—”

 

“Kibs! There you are! I've been looking all over for ya.” A shrill voice of a girl startles Kaede from behind and she turns to see a rather voluptuous girl with strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was rather dressed provocatively; long sleeved shirt with the first three buttons unfastened and the sleeves rolled up, two leather straps wrapped around her midriff, a plastic barbed-wire necklace, a black mini skirt and thigh-length ripped stockings. Kaede was no pervert by any means, but her gaze needlessly falls on the girl's chest before looking at her face.

 

Seeing she was under scrutiny, the girl jabs a finger at Kaede's chest, further startling her. “And why are you lookin' at me like that, flat-chested bitch?”

 

Already agitated from dealing with Ouma, Kaede finally snaps. “Now listen here, I literally just met you and you're calling me a bitch already? I didn't even do anything wrong to you!” She says, jabbing a finger toward the girl, though she doesn't touch her.

 

“Eek! I'm sorry, t-that was uncalled for!” The girl visibly deflates, positioning her arms as a sort of shield. Yet again, this startles Kaede.  _What the?_

 

“Please forgive her, Akamatsu-san. Iruma-san is not very good at being friendly,” Iidabashi says, stepping in between the girls.

 

Kaede relents and gives the girl a brief apology before asking, “Iruma, huh? As in... the inventor, Iruma Miu?”

 

The girl's face lights up. “Hah! Not surprised that you've heard of me. I am the legendary, gorgeous  **Ultimate Inventor** ,  **Iruma Miu**  after all! I've invented all kinds of useful shit! All of them a hit in the market!”

 

“I've only ever heard of your eyedrop contact lenses though. A lot of my middleschool friends use it...”

 

“Gah, that shitty thing? Man, your friends sound like total losers! That invention was just made as a gag, and a lot plebs started taking it seriously. Yeesh!”

 

“By the way, you were looking for Iidabashi-kun earlier...”

 

“Oh right! Thanks for reminding me, pig tits.” Iruma says as she grabs Iidabashi's arm, promptly dragging him with her, “See ya around, Bakamatsu. Not. Gyahahahaha!”

 

“Yes, I too, shall see you around, Akamatsu-san!” Iidabashi says, and both disappear around the corner of the hallway to the living room.

 

_I'm not really sure which of the nicknames I should be more offended by._

–

Kaede had retreated to her room to refresh herself after having to deal with difficult people in quick succession. The next time she leaves her room was at about 7pm to have dinner. She had a meal together with Saihara, Momota, Amami, and Shirogane, and thankfully, there wasn't any crazy or taxing conversations that happened (Momota behaved himself, apparently). She has met and acquainted herself with almost all of her classmates now, with the exception of 'Harukawa' who she has yet to catch a glimpse of.  _She's probably in her room this whole time... No matter, I'd meet her eventually._

 

After dinner, she calls it a night and goes to bed early. While she manages to quickly drift into sleep, she wakes up rather abruptly at about 11pm. Not because of a nightmare, but because of a feeling of uneasiness. She is unable to get back to sleep afterwards, so she opts to wander around the vast, spacious dorm. After getting herself a glass of water, she settles in the study area, turning on a lamp nearby. She sits on one of the chairs near the sliding door and gazes out into the garden blanketed by darkness.

 

The whole day has been taxing to her, despite all her eagerness to make new friends. The new environment is quite disorienting, and frankly, she misses home-- to an extent.

 

“Can't sleep?”

 

A voice from behind frightens her and she almost knocks away the glass. “Kami, don't do that!” Kaede says, voice bordering on a yell. Turning to her aggressor; a long-haired brunette with upturned, red eyes, a small, pointed nose and a petite face, she doesn't recognize the person. Or atleast, she doesn't know their name yet. “You must be  **Harukawa-san**? I didn't hear you approach me, and I have acute hearing.”

 

“Didn't really expect you to. Stealth is my speciality. I am the  **Ultimate Assassin**  after all.”

 

“Er... you are?”

 

“Don't act surprised. 78A has a Soldier and a Serial Killer.”

 

“It's not that. I'm just surprised that's your talent, seeing that you look more like a Caregiver or something.”

 

Harukawa sighs. “I don't understand why but I get that a lot.”

 

“So, what made you decide to come out here? I haven't seen you around earlier.”

 

“You haven't told me who you are yet.”

 

“O-Oh right! Akamatsu Kaede, Ultimate Pianist,” Kaede says, standing up and holding out her hand. Harukawa doesn't make a move to return the gesture so she awkwardly pulls away.

 

“Goodnight, Akamatsu.” The assassin walks away, leaving the stunned pianist alone.

 

_What the fuck, this class is such a piece of work._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll get to spot the canon references lol
> 
> Also, there's going to be some possible continuity errors  
> (because I haven't made an outline for Getting Along Like A Killer Harmony until its 12th Chapter; I've been winging the supposed plot for that long before realizing I should stop being an idiot and actually plan a coherent plotline)  
> but I try to keep it consistent to their character interactions and personalities in the "groupchat fic"


	2. Decode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery behind Amami Rantaro, the Ultimate ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also happens before the creation of the groupchat in [Getting Along Like A Killer Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818044/chapters/34289031)

_04/19/2018 9:12PM_

 

Akamatsu was writing some notes on a clean sheet of paper when a succession of soft knocks on her door stole her attention.  _Ah, must be Shu!_  

 

"Be right there!" She hops out of her chair and makes her way to the door to let her guest in. Surely enough, she finds Saihara in a white shirt and navy blue pajama pants, a plate of cookies on hand at the other side of the door. She spares a glance at the cap on his head before giving him a look, but doesn't dwell on it too long. 

 

Smiling earnestly, a hint of teasing in her voice when she says, “Well done! You made it past Chabashira-san's room without setting off her internal 'degenerate menace radar!'” She steps out of the way for Saihara to walk inside.

 

Saihara merely shrugs, a smirk on his face. He places the plate of cookies on Akamatsu's desk before making himself comfortable on her bed. He removes his cap and sets it down beside him. “So, what did you needed help on?”

 

Akamatsu sits by her desk, holds up a piece of paper and then faces Saihara. “I need help trying to figure out what Amami-kun's Ultimate Title is. I can't just write him off as the Ultimate triple question marks.”

 

Saihara snorts. “Elementary, my dear bestfriend. It's--” He pauses, strokes his chin and narrows his eyes. “Ah, I got nothing, too.”

 

Akamatsu rolls her eyes, then leans into the chair. “See! It's a mystery.”

 

"This is for the class list, right?" Seeing Akamatsu nod, Saihara continues, “Well, what about our first day of classes... I bet he's mentioned it during introduction.”

 

Akamatsu looks at Saihara with an incredulous expression. “Shuichi, seriously? How could you easily forget what had happened that day? And that was just barely two weeks ago.”

 

“I shut out everything to psyche myself up for class introduction, and given the order of our seating arrangement... I likely missed Amami-kun's intro.”

 

“Right, right. Well, this is what happened that time...”

 

~

“Now, customary to the first day of class, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves. Yes, it's quite redundant to do this again when you've already spent a weekend being acquainted with each other but as your homeroom teacher, I'd love to get to know you all as well,” a rather intimidating man says; he's a tall, muscular man with a stern expression, has long brown hair, and a goatee. “Just start with your name and talent, then a short description of something you're passionate about. Is that clear?”

 

The class collectively nods.

 

“Good. I'll start. I am **Great Gozu** , the former **Ultimate Wrestler**. I love collecting stamps—”

 

“And knitting sweaters?” Ouma scoffs. Gozu gives him an icy glare, surprisingly making him shrink down his seat. “Just kidding, teach.”

 

“I love collecting stamps, on top of doing  _ikebana._  I find such hobbies a more refreshing and soothing outlet given the violent nature of my talent.”

 

“Damn, are we gonna grow up to be bored of our talents someday too?” Momota says exasperatedly.

 

“Do not misunderstand. I am still willing to wrestle without the need to be convinced. But at my age, I would rather much prefer having a peaceful profession, and I would feel a great deal of fulfillment when I manage to impart my knowledge to future generations.”

 

Yonaga muffles a squeal, taking Kaede's attention. “He's going to teach us wrestling! How exciting!” Yonaga whispers, her hands clasped together. Kaede gives her an awkward smile before shifting her attention back to their teacher.

 

“Alright, begin by row, starting with you there,” he says, pointing to Chabashira. The girl bristles, but doesn't explicitly express her prejudices. She promptly introduces herself, her delivery brief but civil (she tries). Once she is done, it was Yumeno's turn, who had to be awoken from her nap. Next was Shirogane, who initially fidgeted at the start of her introduction, only to passionately ramble on extensively about her many hobbies that Gozu had to politely ask her to stop.

 

And now, it was Amami's time. He stands up and leans on his desk. “Yo, I'm Amami Rantaro. I'm the Ultimate--”

 

“GYAH!”

 

Iruma, who had been sitting on her chair rather brusquely with her legs folded on top of her desk and her chair alarmingly tilted at an angle that could make her fall over should she fail to keep her balance, fell down on her seat. Iidabashi scrambles to her side to help her up, while Tojo offers to fetch the school nurse.

 

“Fuck, I'm fine, I'm fine. Go on with your shit, Avocado Tart,” Iruma says while she goes back on her chair.

 

“Alright, if you say so... I love making youtube videos! My content usually features my travels and some survival guides. My handle is Avocad0nt, the second 'o' is a zero.”

 

Shirogane rolls her eyes. “Shameless plugging, boo.”

 

Gokuhara raises his hand. “Amami-kun! What is your Title again? Gonta wasn't able to hear it!”

 

Amami smiles. “Ah, it's--”

 

**CRASH!**

 

A baseball flies through the window, startling everyone. It bounced on the blackboard and sending its trajectory towards Yonaga. It would have hit her had it not been for Hoshi's lightning fast reflexes and tennis racket. He flash steps forward, landing on Kaede's desk and swings at the ball, leaving the room from where it entered. Most of the class cheer at the sight.

 

“Holy-- that was accurate,” Kaede breathes out.

 

“Holy indeed! Thank you for preventing the ball from caving in Angie's face, Ryoma!” Yonaga says, her face far too cheerful for someone who could have been seriously injured.

 

“Don't mention it, Yonaga,” Hoshi says, getting down from Kaede's desk. He dusts himself before facing her. “Sorry 'bout that, Akamatsu. Must have frightened you. I'll clean your desk.” He brushes off some visible dirt on her desk before attempting to wipe off the rest with his uniform sleeve.

 

“There's no need for that! I can wipe it off with a cleaning rag later. And it's fine, you did what you had to do to save Angie-san.” Kaede smiles at him and he nods, then goes back to his seat.

 

“I'll need to have a talk with Kuwata later, together with Munakata,” Gozu says, looking out the window. Facing the class again, he points at Ouma, and says, “Let's continue with you.”

~

 

Saihara groans. “Really? Something exciting like that happened and I missed it? Curse my anxiety coping mechanism.”

 

“It's so strange though, that both interruptions happened when Amami-kun was about to say his Ultimate Talent. And it kept happening.”

 

“Oh? Well, couldn't you just... ask him? You guys seem close.”

 

Akamatsu sighs. “I have, Shu. I mean, I tried. And, well...”

 

~

During a particular lively dinner with Amami, Momota, Ouma and Harukawa was when Kaede first realized the mystery of Amami's Ultimate Talent. The boys were arguing about who had the best Talent among them, while she and Harukawa sat in the sidelines, peacefully eating their meals. Or rather, Harukawa wasn't a great conversational partner and Kaede doesn't want to get involved in the guys' debate.

 

“I don't get why you plebs would still argue against my talent. I'm the Supreme Leader! I have a global organization and a secret hideout!”

 

“Meh, space is where it's at, lil' man. I'm not limited to just one planet! I get to be up there with the stars!”

 

“And just watch them from miles away? Pfft! I get to feel the adrenaline of the adventure as I travel around the world! Navigating through forests and raiding tombs, for the win!”

 

The debate soon escalates into a shouting match and thankfully none of them made a move to physically harm the other but Kaede still felt the need to intervene. Eventually, the contest moved from Ultimate Talents to 'Who's the best cook besides Tojo,' with Momota being dead set to win while Ouma plays along, reveling on how easy it was to push Momota's buttons. Amami sits this one out, as he says he is not a very good cook with sophisticated equipment but claims that he is great at outdoor cooking, especially with makeshift materials and wild game.

 

While the other two boys are busy with the cookware, Kaede takes the opportunity to finally converse with Amami. “Hey Amami-kun, I was wondering, and this is going to be a strange question given that we're way past the introduction part but... what is your official Ultimate Title?” Harukawa, surprisingly, perks up at this but pretends she isn't interested, picking at her food while leaning in.

 

Amami chuckles. “It's no problem, a lot of people do get confused what my Talent is. I've talked about it a lot though, but for your knowledge, it's--”

 

“GAAAAAH THERE'S A FIRE!! OUMA YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!” Momota cries out from behind them and they immediately stand up from the table. True enough something was blazing in front of Ouma and Momota, and it was not on a sizzling cookware as one might expect to see such. It was on a chopping board. How events lead up to that, Kaede cares little to know. The two boys scramble to grab the fire extinguisher.

 

Amami immediately leaves to get Tojo. Kaede scrambles to the nearby sink. Turning on the faucet, she takes a handful of water to splash on the fire, but she does it from a great distance that the water reaching the fire are merely sprinkles. Meanwhile, Harukawa grabs her glass of water (only a quarter full) and throws it toward the fire-- the glass included, and it shatters on impact. The two girls look at each other and Kaede says, “Okay maybe we need to calm down and think.” The two boys, on the other hand, were having difficulties operating the fire extinguisher, but they have managed to remove the safety pin.

 

Tojo rushes into the kitchen (Amami tailing her) with a wet cloth in hand and blankets it onto the burning object, effectively extinguishing it. She turns to the two girls, and says, “Are any of you hurt? If so, please inform me so I may attend to you.”

 

“No, we're alright. Thank you, To--”

 

“GOT IT, HERE WE GO!” Momota screams victoriously. “I'll save you, girls!”

 

Harukawa makes a move to tackle him. “Momota, wait--”

 

Momota succesfully operates the extinguisher, and sprays foam at the areas near the fire (where the three girls just so happen to stand), apparently unaware that it has already stopped burning. When the foam finally settles, Momota is horrified to see a glaring Harukawa, who still looked menacing despite covered in foam. Ouma laughs maniacally, then escapes the kitchen.

 

Tojo, seemingly unfazed of it all, says, “It is no worry, I shall clean this up.”

 

“No, you won't. Momota-kun will,” Kaede says sharply, crossing her arms and glaring at Momota. Unexpectedly, Tojo doesn't protest. Kaede then shifts her glare toward Amami, who she is convinced was the reason why this disaster happened. Asking him about his Ultimate Talent was apparently detrimental to anyone's safety. “And Amami-kun will help him.”

 

Amami gasps. “Wh-What? Why me? Shouldn't Ouma--”

 

“Don't make me repeat myself. Let's go, girls. We still need to get cleaned up,” She says as she grabs both girls by their arms and drags them out of the kitchen.

~

 

Saihara perks up. “Oh, did the three of you get cleaned up together in one room or...”

 

“Shuichi!” Akamatsu grabs her eraser and flings it toward Saihara, narrowly hitting him. “Of everything I just said, why is that the detail that stuck with you?” Her face was heating up.

 

“Just teasing you.” Saihara sticks out his tongue. "It's an important clue on how far you're faring with your crushes."

 

Akamatsu groans into her hand. "Back to our main topic, there were other times that I tried asking Amami-kun that damned question but it all ended in... well... disaster."

 

“Hmm, peculiar... what if his Utimate Talent is the Luckster? But like, just bad luck. And it only happens when his talent is brought up.”

 

Akamatsu shakes her head, giggling. “That's stupid. Take this seriously, Shu.”

 

“I am! I'm just saying, Hope's Peak holds a yearly lottery so it's assured that each year has a lucky student. Since we don't know Amami-kun's, maybe he's the luckster.”

 

“79B has the lucky student, Shu.”

 

“Oh right, I sometimes forget they exist.”

 

“Oh my gosh, don't be rude.”

 

“They aren't here to hear me, Kaecchan. But anyway, that possibility is now proven wrong. The next angle is determining his talent from what he's been saying, like context clues.” Saihara strokes his chin.

 

“Hmm, I know he travels a lot, so I kind of just assumed that he's the Ultimate Traveler? It sounds wrong, though.”

 

“There might be clues in his Ultimate Lab. You know where it is, right?”

 

Akamatsu rests her arm on the backrest of the chair and leans on it. “Uh, I guess...”

 

~

Kaede walks up the last flight of stairs leading up to the fifth floor.  _Urgh, why did the elevator have to be in maintenance today..._  She walks past Shirogane's and the Detectives' Ultimate Labs before coming face to face with Amami's. It has a red door with intricate designs painted in black; a thorny flower snaking around a traveler's compass at the center of the panel, some constellations at the top part and a string of what appears to be runic symbols on the bottom half. And unlike the standard Ultimate Labs, it didn't have a nameplate on it. Kaede would never have known it was a Lab, let alone Amami's, had the boy never informed her himself.

 

She gives the door a brief knock. “Amami-kun? You in there?” No answer. She knocks on the door a few more times before giving up. Checking her phone, she sighs when she sees that Amami hasn't replied to her texts yet. She leans in on the panel to try and hear if there was someone inside when she hears a door open from a distance.

 

“Oh, Akamatsu-san? Are you looking for Rantaro?” She hears a rather meek, feminine voice call out.

 

Kaede turns to the girl, who was some steps away. “Oh, Shirogane-san. Perfect timing! Yes, do you know where he is?”

 

Shirogane shifts her gaze for a moment, and begins fiddling with the hem of her uniform. “Uh, yes... he's with Komaeda-sempai.”

 

“Alright, where are they?” Kaede says as she begins to walk toward her.

 

“Um, I dunno...” Shirogane's voice drops to a whisper before she continues, “if I should tell you.”

 

Kaede raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

Still whispering, Shirogane says (but it seems more to herself than addressing Kaede) “Kami, she still heard that. Now you're done for, urgh.”

 

“Shirogane-san?”

 

“He's probably in class 77's dorm! He and Komaeda-sempai are likely having their weekly pot sessions.”

 

Kaede blinks at her, dumbfounded. Shaking her head, she sighs. “Ah, that explains why he isn't answering my texts. And I guess that's one other thing I have to talk to him about...”

 

“Uhm, Akamatsu-san, please don't tell him I told you about his... vice.”

 

“Oh, don't worry, I won't tell him off or anything. I just want him to be responsible. I can't really get mad at him for that. I wish I had other hobbies too.”

 

“Er... that's not really a hobby...”

 

“Anyways, thanks for the help, Shirogane-san!”

~

 

“Oh, so that was his lab? I always thought it was a theatre clubroom or something. Such a strange exterior...” Saihara says, bewildered.

 

“I knoooow.” Akamatsu groans. “I have seen the inside of his lab through the selfies that he shows me, though it doesn't really offer much of a clue to his talent. There's a safe in his lab, for some reason. And some framed pictures of tourist spots... or maybe that was his travel escapades. That's what I remember mostly.”

 

“Hmm, so there's a traveler's compass and constellations... maybe that does mean his title is the Ultimate Traveler. He likes to travel, that's a fact that's been consistent.”

 

“I've been thinking about that, too. But then Shinguji-kun has been traveling around the world too, studying and collecting artifacts, visiting historical monuments, immersed himself in different cultures, and the like. He earned his title because of what he did during his travels, not by being a traveler alone. Amami-kun has been traveling the world and... making Youtube vlogs.”

 

“Ultimate Youtuber, perhaps?” Seeing Akamatsu's glare, Saihara chuckles. “Clearly you've been mulling over this a lot, Kaecchan. You've made good rationales, I don't know why you still need my help.”

 

“All I have is information, Shu. And I just cleared up any inconsistencies from said information I gathered, but I can't piece together puzzles like you.”

 

“Hmm, okay. You've been doing well though. I should make you my partner on investigations.”

 

“I don't want to see dead bodies.”

 

“Detective cases aren't always like that, jeez. So anyway, have you tried the shortcut to this problem?”

 

“Shortcut?”

 

“Asking Gozu-sensei.”

 

“Ah, right. I have... and you probably already know how this ends.”

 

~

After classes has ended for that day, Kaede darts out of the classroom to find her homeroom teacher. Great Gozu would only meet them during Monday and Friday mornings for the month of April because of a schedule conflict with his Reserve Class load. Main Course teachers were not allowed to teach the Reserve students, and he was only slated to be a fulltime homeroom teacher of 79A, and a PE teacher to Class 77. He manages to convince the School Board, and they allow him to teach PE to 4 sections of the Reserve Course but they commit an oversight that lets his Main Course load suffer. They are still fixing his schedule, but until then, he sees little of his homeroom class. Kaede admires his teacher's passion so she doesn't mind the extra effort she needs to do just to see him. Especially when her deadline to turn in the class list to the Student Council was fast approaching.

 

The Faculty Buildings are a series of nondescript structures located at the east district of the Academy, not unlike the grandiose Hope's Peak Academy Main Building and the contemporary, sleek dorm buildings. Students were not allowed access to the faculty area without prior invitation. Still, this didn't faze Kaede. Once she reaches the area, she is met with a tall, slender young man with a pale face with narrow, lizard-like eyes and a long tongue that sticks out of his mouth.

 

“Ah, Madarai-san. Don't mind me, just passing through,” Kaede says as she slowly inches past the imposing figure.

 

Madarai swiftly moves to block her way. “You are forbidden to access this area.”

 

Kaede places her hands on her hips, a bid to appear more confident. “Only when there's no prior invitation! And I've been asked by a teacher to go here.”

 

“Is that so? Identify yourself, and the name of the faculty who allowed you access.” Madarai fishes an electronic tablet from his pocket and scrolls through it, likely trying to look for the faculty access records.

 

Kaede gulps, but stands by decision anyway. She tries to keep her voice even when she says, “I'm Akamatsu Kaede," Madarai glances at the tablet, then narrows his eyes on her. _Crap, he knows I'm lying. I don't have a choice, I have to see this through._  "The one who sent me is--”

 

“Akamatsu, there you are. I told ya' not to be late.” A deep, hoarse voice says from behind Madarai, prompting Kaede to tilt her head sideways to see her apparent savior.

 

“Ah, Sakakura-sensei...”

 

“Hurry up, I don't have all day.”

 

Kaede instantly ascends the steps and enters the faculty building. Madarai faces Sakakura, a look of disdain on his face. “Sakakura, I would have preferred you had informed me in advance.”

 

“Didn't think I should given it's in such short notice. Now buzz off and do your job.” Sakakura shuts the door. He turns to face Kaede who bows and thanks him profoundly. “Goddamn Akamatsu, you know you ain't supposed to just drop by here unannounced.”

 

“I know, I'm sorry, sensei! I just need to talk to Gozu-sensei.”

 

“Huh, must be very important that you'd risk lying just to get through.”

 

“Ah, well... It is quite important, in my perspective.”

 

Sakakura just shrugs and leads her toward the Main Course faculty room. Upon arriving, she spots Gozu at his desk writing on his record book and Kaede makes her way to him. “Gozu-sensei!”

 

He looks up and is surprised to see her. “Akamatsu? What brings you here?”

 

Kaede takes a seat on the free chair opposite to Gozu's desk. She looks around for a moment, making sure none were within earshot and says, “I'm probably overstepping boundaries here, sensei, but I'm pretty desperate. Can you please check official records on what Amami-kun's official Ultimate Title is? Murasame-sempai has been asking me for an official class list, along with the everyone's titles, and I would've turned it in yesterday had it not been for the mystery that is Amami-kun's talent.”

 

Gozu laughs. “Oh, Akamatsu, it's...” he pauses, “hmm... okay let me check.” He opens one of the drawers from the file cabinet beside his desk and pulls out a stack of folders. He gingerly removes the second folder from the stack; Amami's records, and places it on the table. “Here it is... let's see, his Ultimate Title is listed here as... what the--” He runs his finger across a particular area on the paper, and squints at it.

 

“What's wrong, Gozu-sensei?” Kaede asks, leaning on the table, trying to get a view of the record.

 

Gozu frowns. “It's smudged. I can't make out the first few letters. But the last is 'e' 'r.'”

 

Kaede lowers her head into her palms.

~

 

“His official records are smudged?” Saihara asks.

 

“No, just the part where it says his frickin' talent. What are odds, Shu? Maybe he really is an odd variant of the Luckster.”

 

“There's a good clue though, the 'e' 'r.' That should narrow it down.”

 

Akamatsu gives him an incredulous look. “It really doesn't? We're back to traveler again,” she says, giving emphasis on the last syllable.

 

“We're close to cracking this mystery, Kaecchan. Don't give up now.” There's determination on Saihara's eyes.

 

“Now there's a Shuichi I want to see often.”

 

The tips of his ears redden. He feints a cough, “Right, let's talk testimony. Have you asked Shirogane-san? They're both close friends...”

 

“I haven't really asked her directly but we've talked about it once...”

 

~

Shirogane glides the nail polish brush across Kaede's fingernail so effortlessly, and the latter can't help but admire the other girl's artistry. “Wow, you're really good at this, Shirogane-san.”

 

“It's just painting nails, Akamatsu-san. You can do it too.”

 

“True, but I'm usually clumsy with it. You and Amami-kun are like, the best manicurists I've known.”

 

“Rantaro really is better at it than me, though,” Shirogane says earnestly.

 

Kaede smirks. “He gloats about it too. He should just be the Ultimate Manicurist.”

 

“That'd suit him well.” Shirogane giggles. “But, he's too deep into adventuring to give up on it for nail painting.”

 

“If my talent involved traveling around the world, I wouldn't give up on it either.”

 

“But you've traveled around the world too, right? You've performed recitals internationally?”

 

“Just some places, and I don't think it compares to what Amami-kun does... I just play the piano in front of a crowd, he gets to roam around a particular place and be the ultimate tourist.”

 

“He's not just a tourist though, he also travels through the wilderness and harsh terrain, and be a survivor.” Shirogane begins to paint the nails on Kaede's other hand.

 

Kaede tilts her head. “So he's like, a Tomb Raider or something.”

 

“Nice reference, Akamatsu-san. Although he's more of a Nathan Drake.”

 

“Okay, you lost me there.”

~

 

And like puzzle pieces coming together, he has reached an answer from stitching together clues thus far. “I got it!”

 

Both detective and pianist exclaim at the same time.

 

“Oh wow. You reached a conclusion too? Dang, you should really be my part--”

 

“He's the Ultimate Tomb Raider!”

 

“I retract my offer.”

 

Akamatsu shrugs. “I know I'm wrong. So, did you figure out his title?”

 

The detective beams at her. “Yes, based on your information, we know Amami-kun travels around the world a lot and notably not just as a basic tourist. Not only that, but he's also an experienced survivor of the outdoors. You combine the two and you get a thrill-seeker that always looks for adventure. From that we can conclude 3 titles for him: traveler, survivor and adventurer."

 

Akamatsu holds out her hand and points her index finger upward. "We know from his records that his Title ends with -er, so we can cross out survivor!"

 

"Right! Then between the remaining two, it can't be traveler, not because it sounds off, but because it doesnt fully describe what Amami-kun's talent is. It all adds up. **Amami Rantaro** is likely the **Ultimate Adventurer**! I dont know how the interruptions/ disasters happening whenever he declared his ultimate title factor in with this though... ”

 

Akamatsu looks pensive for a moment. "Eh don't worry about that one, it's a mystery for another time." She gets up from her seat and hops toward Saihara, giving him a hug. “I knew you'd be a big help!”

 

“Anytime, bestfriend,” Saihara says as he gives Akamatsu an equally tight hug. When they break away, he checks the clock on the wall. “It's so late already, I better get going.” He gets up and makes his way to the door.

 

“Thank you for tonight. I really owe you! Now I can finally turn in the class list.”

 

“Hey, there's no need. You played a big role into cracking this mystery. Night, Kaecchan.”

 

“Goodnight, Shu!” Akamatsu grins at him and he returns a smile before shutting the door upon leaving the room.

 

_Now all we need is confirmation..._

–

 

The next day, Akamatsu happens to bump into Amami as they make their way downstairs for breakfast.

 

“Amami-kun... Ultimate Adventurer, right?” Akamatsu can't help but blurt out the question.

 

Amami blinks at her, once, twice. He smiles. “Finally, someone remembers.”

–

_04/20/2018_

_6:31AM_   **Decoding the Avocado Mystery**

 

 **pianisuto** : GUYS WE'VE MADE A BREAKTHROUGH

 **pianisuto** : AVOCADO MAN JUST CONFIRMED IT

 **pianisuto** : HE'S THE ULTIMATE ADVENTURER

 **** **tantei** : 

**meido** : Well done, Akamatsu-san.

 **meido** : And Saihara-san.

 **ansatsusha** : b

 **ansatsusha** : that's a thumbs up

 **ansatsusha** : my emoji keyboard isn't working right now

 **soto** : nishishi

 **soto** : eyyy NOICE one(1)

 **soto** : today will be marked down in the annals of HISTORYYYY

 **hatsumeika** : anal lol

 **uchu hiko-shi** : HELL YEEEAAAAAA

 **Artist!** : Blessed be this day~

 **minzoku gakusha** : Ah, finally an age old mystery has been put to rest.

 **minzoku gakusha** : I applaud you and Saihara-kun's efforts.

 **pianisuto** : Awww <3

 **tantei** : :D

 **Resura** : Good job you two!

 **pianisuto** : Thank you, sensei!

 **tantei** : i”m cryign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Kaede did forget there was a plate of cookies on her desk.  
> The group chat at the end was Class 79A, plus Great Gozu, minus Rantaro and Tsumugi. Their chatnames are the romaji of their ultimate talents.
> 
> pianisuto: akamatsu  
> tantei: saihara  
> meido: tojo  
> ansatsusha: harukawa  
> soto: ouma  
> hatsumeika: iruma  
> utsu hiko-shi: momota  
> Artist!: yonaga  
> minzoku gakusha: shinguji  
> Resura: great gozu  
> \--
> 
> I enjoyed writing this... it's just wholesome good stuff revolving the v3 kids ;w;
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated!~)


End file.
